


The Curious Case of Winchesters·返老还童

by sakuraasuka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在正常变老，而Dean在失踪归来后却不在断变年轻的交错故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of Winchesters·返老还童

**Author's Note:**

> 本文灵感来源为2008年由大卫•芬奇导演的电影《The Curious Case of Benjamin Button》（中文译名：返老还童）及斯科特•菲茨杰拉德原著的同名短篇小说，特此提前说明。

Sam 30岁/Dean34岁

他们坐在Impala里，沿着一条笔直而看不见尽头的路飞驰。路上的沥青被头顶刺目的骄阳晒化，黑色的路仿佛将面前一大片无边无际的灰黄色荒漠劈成两半，而他们前进的方向也就是另外半边的天空上却是垂着沉重的铅灰色雨云，如同鸽子的背羽。  
Sam在梦中的第一滴雨落下的时候醒来。  
他转了个身，注视着背对着自己的哥哥，然后在他头颈和脊背连接的地方缓缓落下一个尽可能轻柔的吻。

※※※

Sam32岁/Dean36岁

“我明白你的心情Sam，”Crowley说，“虽然我并不来自天堂，但也已经听说Gabriel不想再对你追讨的行为做出任何回应。可怜的Cass，只不过因为和你们这对兄弟走得近了些，就被其他同僚纷纷找上门，因为你已经快要让他们所有人都鸡犬不宁了。所以我虽然并不属于他们中的任何一个，但也忍不住想要问一句，你可以停止这种愚蠢而无止尽的纠缠了吗？”  
“在我找到我的哥哥之前，我一点都不打算放过任何一个有可能得到线索的地方和人，我是说天使、恶魔和普通人类。”Sam不为所动，径自转着手中的枪冷冷地说，仿佛他已经遵循自己的血统成为一个真正的魔王：“当然，这也包括你。”  
“可我什么都不知道。”Crowley不知道眼前这位魔王的做法会不会让自己的头发变白，他郁闷得简直超过得知自己被卖了三头猪的时候，“我知道你对打架……我是说各种形式的战斗毫无畏惧，但这些都是没有任何必要的。因为我们，我们所有人，都对Dean的失踪一无所知——相信你自己也早就应该明白这点了，那么你到底还在暴躁什么呢？”  
Sam沉默不语，只是略略低头，用变得愈发深沉的眼睛和上挑的目光注视着地狱之主，手中依旧转着已经被擦得发亮的枪管。  
他动了动嘴唇（事实上是在不动声色地发抖），但什么都没说出来。

他想念Dean。

※※※

Sam34岁/Dean ？

“……然后他就再也没有回来，在距离我们的地堡外不到一公里的地方，凭空……消失了。”Sam喝了一口酒，半是冷笑半是自嘲地做了一个评价：“出门买个东西就会莫名奇妙地失踪这种事……简直就像几十年前制作粗糙的悬疑电影。”所以一直到现在，他都难以接受这个现实。  
金发的女巫带着同情的目光看着他，白日里对恶灵心狠手辣的严酷做派与如今那张写满沧桑苦闷的男人面容合二为一。她用涂着血红色指甲油的指尖在自己面前的酒杯上画着圈，收回了黏腻而有些难以控制情愫的目光。  
“那真是太遗憾了，可怜的Winchester弟弟。”她何尝不曾听说过温家双煞在这个不大的业界的名声，虽然自己只是个住在偏僻乡下的半吊子女巫，“如果你需要什么帮助可以直接说，虽然我不见得能帮多少忙。不过作为朋友……”  
“朋友这个词……嘿，不多无论如何说一个谢谢吧。”Sam笑了笑，并没有告诉这个年轻的女巫他在自己的哥哥莫名消失之后将地狱和天堂翻了个底朝天，给那些天使和恶魔带来乘以多少次方麻烦的事情。  
要说朋友，温家兄弟应该还算是有一些的，比如那个总是带着莫名忧伤表情的苦逼风衣天使……但更多的人应该顶多算是“熟人”的程度，因此这个年轻的（或者应该说是单纯的）女巫带着一脸他们很少见到的过于温柔的表情对自己说出这种话来……不管怎么说，心底还是有些暖意——话说，这姑娘也叫Mary。

他抬了抬眼，能看到停在外面的Impala后视镜上挂着的那个做工拙劣的道具护身符。  
天啊，他还是想念Dean。  
比他自己以为的还要深。

※※※

Sam35岁/Dean ？

“你简直就是在把自己往火刑架上面绑你懂吗？”Sam用他所能用过的最恐怖且严厉的语气对着电话的那端咆哮着，“要么你就别告诉我，要么你就……好吧我应该感谢你告诉了我，因为这样就可以提醒你，留着它到底会给你自己带来多大的麻烦！！！”  
Sam烦躁得揉着自己的头发，虽然往常它们也并不怎么整齐。  
“Mary你听我说，我知道你并不是反堕胎主义者，我们也都不是什么虔诚的教徒——你当然更不可能是——所以你能不能认真听听我的考虑，理由我都说给你听了……不不，我知道这是你自己的事你有权利决定留下还是打掉，但是你既然告诉了我，作为朋友……没错这的确是个错误……”  
“什么错误？”伴随随着一阵开门的声音，某个已经很久没有在这栋建筑里响起的声音传入了Sam的耳朵。  
Sam打了个激灵，猛然转身，然后面容就扭曲起来，仿佛看见了什么以自己的丰富经历来看依旧不可相信的事情一样。  
他把手里的电话落在了地上。  
“Sam？Sam你怎么了？”电话里Mary发现了异样。  
“怎么了，你不去把电话捡起来吗？”绿眼睛的男人带着一脸莫名其妙的表情怀抱着一个很大的购物纸袋，单手捡起了话筒递过去，“对了，Sammy你的胡子怎么突然那么长了？”  
“抱歉Mary，我再打给你。”他挂了电话。

※※※

Sam35岁/Dean36岁

“我说，你到底还要带着我做些什么？我都说我只是出门买个东西，路上经过一片有雾的树林，然后就回到了地堡前面，没有任何不对的地方。”无奈早已变成了不耐烦，Dean毫无掩饰地表现出“自己已经受够了”的表情。  
“医院我们已经去过多少次了，警察那里估计也不想再看见我们了，就连那些真正的FBI估计都要嫌烦了！这几周我们就只顾着做那些无止境的什么检查，我想好好跟你谈一谈你都没……”  
“你想谈什么。”握着Impala的方向盘，Sam硬是忍下心中那点难以抹去的疑虑。  
“之前的那个‘错误’，你想怎么办？”Dean认真地问自己的弟弟。  
“……这个？就这个？”Sam简直想要哈哈大笑。  
“什么‘就这个’，这个问题很重要！你没忘记我之前……咳，发生过的那件事吗？”他说的是自己那个“命途多舛”的“私生女”。  
“我跟Mary说过很多次，可她就是不同意。但她并没做什么坏事，我们也没有权利把她绑去医院做手术。”  
“听起来你对她还不错啊。”Dean笑笑，“话说如果你想要结婚的话……”  
“开什么玩笑，我什么时候说过这种话或者表达出这种意思了？！你到底在想什么？失踪三年你脑子也不好了吗？”猛踩刹车将车子停在路边，Sam觉得自己简直忍无可忍。  
“嘿伙计，慢点。”Dean被安全带狠狠勒了一下，却貌似不为所动地吹了个口哨，“我们只是在说你酒后乱性搞出来的私生子，不是你又要上天堂或者下地狱。”  
“我的老天……”Sam看了眼面上并没有什么特别神色的自家哥哥，长长的叹了口气。  
三年时间足够他理清楚很多，乃至更多事情。如果说和同自己互相视为朋友的Mary酒后乱性是一个错误的话，那么在Dean失踪前的那些日子里为数不多而两人之后又绝口不提的相互慰藉那就绝不能同等对待。  
“……我对Mary没有那个意思。”停了半天，Sam垂着头叹了口气，有很多难以表达的东西如同一团化不开的棉絮堵在心头。  
Dean扁着嘴耸了耸肩，觉得自己的判断并没有错：“但是她很喜欢你，不然也不会不愿堕胎。”对于自家弟弟在异性间的各种缘分他可是从未怀疑过。  
“Dean，”Sam的表情很不耐烦，“我们能不能不谈这个事情。”  
“好啊，我们不谈。”Dean的表情依旧很冷淡，令Sam很想找个什么东西来把自己哥哥的那张脸蒙起来，然后狠狠亲上去。  
“我们什么时候去办下一个Case？就像我们一直做的那样。”Dean的绿眼睛里终于出现了一丝哀伤，“我不需要再经历没完没了的检查了，Pleas。我怀疑再这么下去不管是医院警察还是FBI新闻记者，就连NASA都来来找我，逼问我是不是被外星人捉走过……Sammy？”

Sam突然凑到了离他很近的地方。  
他盯住他的眼睛，用自己的视线描摹着哥哥眼角的每一丝皱纹。  
三年里，他完全没有变老。  
不过对于这对兄弟来说，或许这都没什么大不了的，毕竟他们早已“见多识广”。

“好吧，Dean，”Sam最终放弃了和自己的哥哥在各种问题上的交锋，扭过身子，将双手放在他的肩膀上，注视着他的眼睛说，“我们回去，然后我就去查最新的消息。”  
毕竟，他能回来已经是自己愿意以一生幸福换取的幸运。  
“只要你别再跟我提Mary的事情。”放在肩膀两边的双手最终变成了一个拥抱，那拥抱越来越严丝合缝，直至成为一个紧到难以解开的结。

※※※

Sam36岁/Dean35岁

“虽然你不想知道，我也没有打算要让你负责，不过还是跟你说一声比较好。”Mary在电话里的声音很平静，“是个男孩，我打算叫他John。”  
“是吗，”Sam在接到电话是发觉自己比想象中还要冷静，或者说，其实因为他根本就不是很在乎这件事，“你身体OK就是再好不过的事了。不过，还是说一句吧，干得不错。”  
“真没想到你会说这样的话，”Mary笑了起来，“我以为你会说，‘你开始什么玩笑’‘别再跟我提这件事’之类的。”  
“作为朋友……好吧朋友这个词对我们来说压力实在太大了，那就应该说作为一个熟人，恭喜你有了孩子也是最基本的礼貌吧。”Sam想到流淌在自己和Dean身上的血脉居然在这种情况下延续了下去，心中实在很有些五味陈杂。  
“就算跟你没关系……我也是想要一个孩子的。”Mary轻轻地笑了起来：“虽然当时没有打算堕胎，不过我可不是生活在那些内陆保守地区的清教徒。说起来你也许不信——因为你知道我的确挺喜欢你的——就算这个孩子生物学上的父亲不是你，我也会想要生下来的，所以你其实真的不需要在意。”  
……可是你用我父亲的名字为孩子命名，这让我的压力简直更大，又怎么可能让我不在意呢，Sam想。  
两人随便聊了几句挂了电话，Sam转头就看见Dean躺在汽车旅馆房间里的另外一张床上，一边抱着笔记本电脑上网一边吃着一块冷掉的Apple Pie。  
他发现自己目不转睛地盯着自己的哥哥，从短短的头发到穿着紧身T恤因而露出匀称肌肉线条的肩膀和脊背。  
被注视着的男人显然是发现了自己弟弟过于露骨的眼神，抬了抬头，一边如同仓鼠一样嚼着腮帮子里的食物一边说：“Mary说什么了？”  
“……说孩子出生了的事情。”Sam其实并不想再提这件事。  
“哦是吗！那可要好好祝贺她啊！”同孩子生物学上的父亲相比，这位生物学上的Uncle倒是一脸很开心的表情：“你要不要有空过去看看？我记得她现在好像是住在缅因州吧？那里天气不是蛮冷的吗她为什么要去那里？”  
“是蛮冷的，不过你知道那个孩子……我是说他如果没有……唉，我是说这孩子如果不想点什么办法，或者说用点什么特殊手段处理一下的话，估计之后少不得要出事。”毕竟，只要是流淌着Winchester家血脉的子嗣，都不会像一般的孩子那样一生顺遂。  
Dean自然知道这件事，并且已经亲身体会了很多年，于是他努力咽下因为变冷而显得有些腻的苹果派馅，提出了自己的建议：“所以还是要过去看看啊。不过你说Mary是个女巫，她应该不会保护不了自己的孩子吧。实在不行也可以去问问Cass，天使们有没有什么办法之类的……”

Sam听着Dean有些明显过于热烈的建议，在属于自己的那张床上废然坐下，目光却有些凝滞。此时外面正是傍晚落下的时刻，乡下地方高楼少，于是在他眼中映出的就只有一片从橙黄到灰白，继而淡紫乃至变得深蓝和墨蓝的五色天空。  
“……一点真实感都没有。”Sam嘀咕了一句。  
“那是因为你不仅没有料到，之后也一直刻意忽略的关系吧。”Dean一针见血。他微微眯起眼睛，眼角的表情纹却似乎比起Sam的记忆里要淡一些。  
“因为我原先一点也没有打算让Winchester家的血脉就此延续下去。虽然目前猎魔人这一职系的确越来越少……”  
“是啊，如果不是面对那么大的压力，就算到现在也估计也不会愿意同我一起四处猎魔吧？”Dean那双漂亮的绿眼睛满是似笑非笑的神情。  
Sam摇着头苦笑说：“但你可别忘了，Dean你消失了三年，这些年里一直是我在工作。如果真的不愿意，我估计会早就放弃吧？毕竟我不像你和爸爸那样……”意识到话题的方向有点拐弯，Sam干脆不想继续说下去，“反正事已至此，就让它去吧。等到哪天正好又是去东北部州的时候我们再过去看她和孩子。”  
他擅自将这段对话做了结束，却忽然看见Dean正在用有些湿润的眼睛饱含同情地看着自己。  
他打了个冷颤：“Dean……你在想什么？”  
“可怜的Sammy……”Dean忽然伸手将自己的弟弟一把搂住，气息落在弟弟的耳边和肩膀，让Sam的胸膛内部传来无可言喻的震动。  
Dean并没有说明自己在同情什么，然而Sam却很清楚地捕捉到了他想要表达的情绪。  
“我还不想那么早要一个家庭，Dean。事实上，如果没有家庭，对我，对我们来说，更好。”说实话，他对Dean经常无意间流露出来的对曾经有过的完整家庭的怀念抱有极大的负面感情，但到底是怎样的感情，却又说不清楚。

然而，在负面感情完全消失之前，取而代之的是另外一种巨大的情感洪流。  
嘴巴合了一半又张开，喉咙里火热而干涩，他的嗓音颤抖着，就像再也发不出声音一般。

“或许……我会去看望Mary，或许不会。”  
“至少现在，我只想和你在一起，Dean。” 

他想让Dean知道，自己这些年来到底是抱着什么样的心情在活着的。  
他再也不想放开自己拥住对方的手。  
他吻上哥哥的嘴唇。

※※※

Sam40岁/Dean31岁

或许他们早该注意到，但直到很久以后，温家兄弟才意识到在自己兄弟身上到底发生了什么。  
或者应该说，只有Dean。  
时光如同被伸手接住而没有溜走的沙子一样停留在了Dean的身上，不仅如此，时间之神又仿佛像一个顽皮的孩子，玩笑一般地，在Dean的身上施下了无法解释又令人难以相信的魔咒。

最早发现这点的人，是Sam。  
因为时常自觉或者不自觉地注视他，又或者因为投在自家哥哥身上的视线实在太过细致而热烈，并且经常在极近的距离下观察自己哥哥眉头紧皱而荡漾着欲望和激情的脸，他发觉Dean脸上原本存在的一些表情纹在一点一点地消失，他眼中的神采如同林中的溪流一般变得愈发清澈动人，皮肤即使是在餐风露宿之下也不如原先粗糙——事实上，他正在一天比一天变得更加年轻。  
一开始Dean觉得这就是个笑话，是Sam因为天天和自己在一起审美疲劳而产生的幻觉，但过了三四年，发生在自己身上的难以否认的诸多变化却让他再也无法忽视这个事实。

“我说，我们不如分开工作一段时间？”一直没有谈论太多关于自己事情的Dean在某天突然对Sam这么说道。  
两人分头行动已经有很多经验，Sam在独自办理Case的那些年里也早已习惯独立狩猎，然而当Dean认真严肃地提出这个建议的时候，已经处在青年时期后半的斯坦福高材生却露出了相当抗拒的表情。  
“我只是想证明一些事情，何况我觉得我们也的确需要分开一段时间。”Dean伸手过去想要揉乱弟弟毛茸茸的脑袋，却被Sam躲开了，停在半空中的手尴尬而无奈地收了回来，下意识地摸了下留在自己颈边的一个紫红色吻痕。  
Sam无言地看着Dean的动作。他知道对于这种状况的产生，这些年来Dean一直怀有放不下的心结。或许事情发生时不管是从气氛还是情感上来说都是顺理成章，然而事后，自己那英俊得无与伦比的哥哥却总会露出令自己相当纠结困扰的表情来。  
有些事情，他们并没有明明白白地说过，但他相信如果就这么下去，总有一天，某种极其脆弱的平衡就会破裂，从而再也恢复不到原来的模样。  
但这次的事情却是一个契机，是彻底打破还是严密修补直至再也无法打破呢……

“我想去几个地方，见几个人，你不用陪着也可以。”Dean说。  
Sam可以拒绝，但他并没有。  
因为他也有自己想要做的事情，在Dean看不见的地方。  
“……别忘了给我打电话。”他拥住了轮廓变得比之前纤细的兄长——事实上，从外表上来看，他自己才更像是一个兄长。

※※※

Sam43岁/Dean28岁

北卡罗莱纳州的乡下小镇，在自己解决Case之前无意中碰见Mary，是Dean无论如何也没有想到的事情。  
但Mary身边带着的那个男孩，却是让Dean怎样也不会认错的——他和当年的Sam简直是一个模子里做出来的。  
一开始Mary并没有认出Dean来，因为这时的Dean看起来就和自己一位年轻英俊的弟弟没什么两样。然而，当听完自家孩子真正意义上的Uncle的说法之后，她吃惊地捂住了嘴巴。  
“天啊，如果不是看见了你，我绝对不会相信你就是Dean。这简直太……奇怪？我不知道这应该说是奇怪还是别的什么，但总之这太令人难以置信了！”Mary充分表达了自己的惊讶之后，对自己牵着的小男孩说：“和Uncle Dean说Hello呀！”  
小版Sam，名叫John的男孩目不转睛地盯住Dean好一会，好不容易打了个招呼之后问道：“你是我爸爸的什么人？”  
Dean愣了一下，Mary连忙解释：“他说的爸爸不是Sam……我结婚了，现在的丈夫对John很好，所以我还没有告诉他真正的爸爸是谁。”  
Dean很高兴Mary终于找到了自己真正值得选择的对象，摆摆手表示可以理解，接着想了一会儿，蹲下来与其目光平视，对自己血缘上的侄子说：“我并不认识你的爸爸。你可以叫我Dean，而不是Uncle。”  
小男孩因为很具有学霸血统，像小大人一般地点了点头，然后伸出了要同Dean握手的小小手掌来：“你好，Dean。”  
由于那张脸实在带来了太多的回忆，Dean最终忍不住一把将小男孩抱了起来，用没有刮干净的脸颊充满怜爱地蹭了蹭他粉嘟嘟的小脸，接着又在上面亲了亲。小男孩被逗得咯咯直笑，而Mary却依然站在他的身旁若有所思。  
“我在想你身上到底发生了什么，”在Dean露出询问的表情之后Mary坦言：“但可以确定的是，我并没从你的身上感觉到魔法或者巫术乃至诅咒的痕迹。”虽然过着普通人的生活，但Mary明显并没有抛弃自己的女巫身份。  
“我知道，因为Sam已经把地狱和天堂又骚扰了个底朝天了。”Dean苦笑着说。为了自己的事情，Sam频频拜访曾经很是追在自己二人身后的天使和恶魔，已经从Cass的同伴们和Crowley那里收获了比想象中多得多的白眼。  
“医生那里呢？或者有没有别的科学解释？”  
“看过医生，说是一切正常。别的情况嘛……说没有也真是没有，时光倒流之类的事情实在太过令人惊奇，而且还是在我一个作为普通人类的个体身上。”Dean耸耸肩，接着打了个呵欠说。

看出Dean已经不想就这件事进行谈论更多，Mary摸了摸儿子的头，转开了话题：“我一直很想谢谢你，为了我们母子，你和Sam说过不少吧？”  
“那没什么，我只是觉得做父亲的——虽然他不愿承认——一次都没见过自己的孩子实在是不合情理，就算你说过如果他不想认可以不认，也不用因此负什么责任，但我还是觉得让他们见一面好——虽然那时候John还睡在摇篮里。”  
“你是个重感情的人，Dean。”Mary由衷地说，“你一直和Sam在一起，我很相信你会好好照顾他，而他也一定是一样的，因为你们一直是彼此最重要的人。”  
听出Mary话语中的弦外之音，Dean感到有些尴尬，他想说些什么岔开话题，但却又觉得既然事情已经发生，就没什么可辩解的。只是他还是很想解释，Sam和Mary发生什么事情的时候，自己可还没和弟弟搅成现在这个样子。  
看出Dean脸上变幻的表情，Mary大笑起来：“这都没什么，Dean。我认识Sam的时候正好是在你‘穿越时空’的途中。那时候Sam经常挂在嘴边的就是你的事，不管是醒着还是醉了。”  
“我从一开始就知道他对你是怎么想的，即使他什么都没直接对我表达过——可别小瞧了女人的直觉啊！”只可惜最后自己还是难以克制地喜欢上了他，在已经尽可能理智对待的情况下，单方面的。  
“无论你变成什么样子，Sam他都会对你一如既往的。”

“我知道，谢谢。还有，对不起。”Mary说的事情，Dean早就全都能够体会到了，于是除了这些，他也难以再说出什么来，“希望之后有机会再让Sam见见John。”  
“会有这个机会的。保重自己，Dean，Sam也是。”对着有一张不到三十岁的英俊青年面容的Dean，Mary有点忧心忡忡地同他告了别。

和Mary分开，Dean完成了独立解决Case之前的准备工作。他摸了摸自己的脸颊，仿佛有点不认识那个镜中的自己。  
那是一个有着47岁男人的心理和经历，却拥有28岁面容和躯体的男人的脸。

※※※

Sam45岁/Dean26岁

清晨的树林中漂浮着淡淡的水汽和雾气，随着空气的流动在眼前形成乳白色的空之溪流。耳边有微风拂过树梢的声音，如同来自另一个世界的喃喃低语，让人有马上就会在林间小道上冒出来一个执杖仙人的错觉。  
Dean走在林间小道上，想起大约10年前，自己在购物归家途中莫名被卷入某个科学和神学都无法解释的时空涡流当中的事。  
如果无论如何不管不顾地再被卷入一次，自己身上的时间是不是就会恢复原样了呢？或者真的可以有一个什么仙人或者使者，像童话一样凭空出现，然后挥杖消除自己身上的诅咒……  
只可惜，这种还在相信圣诞老人的小男孩胡思乱想一般事情并没有再一次的出现。  
两边生长着茂密杂草、开着野花，并且覆盖着错综而矮小的灌木的小道蜿蜒的尽头是一间小木屋，朴实过头的外表令他想起过世多年的Bobby叔叔。  
如果他还在，会不会对自己目前的样子感到熟悉而惊奇，进而用自己的方式努力寻找解决的办法呢？  
哦不，上天入地寻求帮助或是动用力量强制他人帮自己“解除诅咒”的人，有Sam一个就够了。

似乎是听到脚步声，小木屋的门开了。鬓角开始显现霜痕的高个男人从屋里推门出来。  
“为什么住在这里？”  
“因为距离这里最近的另外一件木屋就是这次Case的发生地。”  
不需要真正的口头对话，仅仅使用眼神交流和几个单词，在电光石火之间两人就已经交换了很多信息。  
“你还在变年轻。”这回是证据确凿了。  
“这么些年我们两人分头行动，上天入地，从科学医学直到神学魔法，不知道花了多少功夫也没能找出变成这样的原因和解决办法……”  
真的只能这样任凭它去了吗？两人相对无言。

“你还好吗？”  
“你没和我在一起，并不如预料中的那么好。”  
“那就在一起别分开了，就我们两个，结伴而行，直到终结。”  
“真巧，我也是这么想的。”

穿越了那么多的时光，在时间停止在自己身上继而倒退之后，仿佛终于打破了心里某种紧锁着的桎梏，放下了所有重担。  
Dean伸出手去，搂住了Sam比以往更加沉厚的脊背。

※※※

Sam47岁/Dean24岁

从那以后他们就再也未曾分开过，一如现在两人连体婴一般的模样。  
虽说年龄已经放在那里，但Sam毕竟还处于年富力强的状态，而有着大学刚毕业没几年的新鲜人外表的Dean更是如此。  
Sam将Dean压在自己身下，名为哥哥事实上已经差不多如同逼自己整整低了一个辈分一般的年轻身体背对着他，任凭自己从后面压住他的手，继而用力地侵犯。  
年轻的身体充满活力和弹性，这让Sam迷恋不已。曾经他会在意兄长在年龄和阅历上比自己多出的那几年——在这样的家庭里几年的差距已经足以产生两人人格上的巨大变化。然而到了如今，除了两人真实的关系难以透漏给外人这件事，他作为一个成熟男人已经不会再在这种事情上花费不必要的感情和精力。  
他爱着Dean，爱了很多年。曾经不管在天堂还是地狱，对方是有着圣人的血统还是变成了恶魔，他都没有放下向他伸出的手。  
他曾经认为自己不会为哥哥付出一切，然而事到如今，即使是为了他背负再多罪孽坠入火狱，他也毫无怨言。  
或者可以说，如果会有因他们正在做的事而开辟出来的地狱的话，他也会为了能够继续拥抱Dean而毫不犹豫地跳进去吧。

“嗯……”有着24岁正值巅峰的身体和容颜，Dean哪怕只是因为做得爽利颦着眉头无意中抬眼看了Sam，都会激发对方莫大的激动和快感，乃至更加激烈的动作。  
“Dean……Dean！”Sam捏紧了对方的手腕，这似乎弄疼了对方，然而Dean却仿佛毫不在意似的，丝毫没有让对方住手的打算。  
“Oh……Sam，别停，别停！”时而低头喘息，时而伸长了颈项发出难耐的呻吟，如今的Dean比先前很多时候都要坦诚，就像很多原先阻挡在内心深处的枷锁都不存在了似的，只剩下在欲海中上下沉浮的意识。  
只是，他跪在床垫上，如同瑜伽动作中的婴儿式一样，背对着自己的弟弟。

激烈的性爱结束之后，Sam让Dean维持着背对自己的样子，从后面将脸颊靠在了他的肩膀上。  
嗅着自己哥哥身上刚刚由少年转化而来的残留着青涩味道的气味，他忽然眼眶一热。  
他的嘴唇长久地流连在对方的耳际和颈项，无法离开，心里却是愈发难言地苦涩了起来。

只是即使如此，他也依旧不打算放开自己的手。

※※※

Sam53岁/Dean18岁

托了两人一直在全国各地旅行而居无定所的福，这么多年来两人外表的变化赋予了他们在伪装身份时更多的可能性。  
直到某天，两人遇见了一个和有着同如今Dea n的外表一样年龄的少年。  
首先发现那个前来接受伪装成资深探长解释询问的少年是John的，是Dean。  
彼时，他的外表已经无法再让他假扮成Sam的搭档，最多只能是下属、助手，或者不久的将来会变成实习生……  
“John Gosford？”Dean盯着John的脸狠狠地看了好几眼，然后将手中的材料递给身子不由自主地紧张起来，挺直了脊背的Sam。  
“是的。”望着面前的两位“国家公职人员”，John显得不卑不亢，这令Dean不由自主地想到，如果Sam是在倍受双亲疼爱的普通家庭长大的话，是不是也会变得像眼前的少年一样性格温和，而不是棱角分明呢？

询问结束之后，Dean忍不住走过去，站在了他的身旁，而Sam却是依旧端坐在那儿，冷冷地看了他一眼。

“天啊，那是你的儿子，我的侄子啊，Sam！看看我和他，站在一起的时候简直就像当年的我们一样！”Dean感叹道。  
Sam对John并没有什么感情，因而对于Dean如此激动感到了颇多怪异。或者不如说，自己的哥哥、恋人同基本上不曾见面的儿子有着同样的外表年龄，这事实在令人感到了巨大的异样和沮丧。  
事实上，这种异样和沮丧已经在第一次有人将他们两人认作父子之后存在很多年了。  
看到Sam并不怎么开心，Dean却很疑惑：“为什么呢？John平安长大了，也没有受到Winchester家血脉诅咒的侵袭，但你一点也不高兴？”  
“因为我一点都不在乎什么John和Mary，”Sam烦躁地如同年轻人一样抓乱了灰白的头发，“你知道的，我在乎的只有你，Dean。”  
这么多年来，从未变过——即使看到Dean和自己的儿子站在一起，两个人从外表上看起来如同一对兄弟一样毫无违和。  
即使他这才意识到，在外人看来自己和Dean如果再这样下去有多么的不相称。

Dean沉默了。  
“我知道。”过了很久以后，他这么说道，“对能见到长大的John，我很开心，但是这却愈发让我感觉到，不能再这样下去了。”  
十八岁的Dean用那双泫然欲泣的绿眼睛看着自己的弟弟。  
“有的时候我会感觉到重新活一次也是很开心的事，即使是倒着来的。”  
“你很开心是因为我在你身边！”Sam咆哮起来，然而下一秒钟，他却又沉寂了，仿佛那些随处可见的不讲理的老头儿一样，用恳求的语气说：“Dean，别离开我，Please。我什么也不会再做的。”

“I Won’t, Sam.”少年不动声色的叹了口气，亲了亲“弟弟”的额角，“你也并没有做什么不对的事——这都不是你的错，你和我什么错都没有。”  
“我爱你，Dean。”  
“我也爱你，Sam。”

※※※

Sam61岁/Dean10岁

在两人从外表看来已经类似于祖孙的时候，Sam决定结束漫无止境的旅途，带着回Dean回地堡定居，或者说是隐居。  
61岁其实并不算太大的年纪，但是或许是因为年轻时候吃的苦头太多，Sam终于感到自己的身体不太能够支持长途跋涉然后再耗费诸多精力解决案子。何况，只有10岁的Dean即使想要帮忙，也是力不从心的。

John终于从Mary那里得知了自己的身世，但因为不曾一起生活，他们的感情并不深厚，可他却最终走上了逃离不了自己血缘的道路——大学毕业后，自觉不自觉的，他在本职工作以外也做起了一些简单的狩猎和驱魔工作。而因为需要在相关知识和技能上向Sam讨教，所以他有时也会来地堡拜访自己生物学上的父亲。如今的Sam已经不再像之前那样抗拒John的存在，他会让Dean停下手边正在玩的游戏，三个人一起一边吃Pie一边研究John带来的Case。

“Uncle Dean，”John本质上是个十分聪明并且认真的好孩子，并且接受了相当良好的家教，因此在得知并且接受了Dean的真实身份之后也一直维持了这个从外表来看十分怪异的称呼：“我有的时候觉得你们就像活在传说里，或者是梦里的人物那样。”  
“是吗？”Dean笑了笑。他不会告诉John，发生在自己身上的不管是传说还是梦境，亦或是巫术魔法，他在很多年前就已不再在乎。  
因为，他已经能够看见自己的尽头。

而对Sam来说，唯一让他值得期待的，是很快就会看到自己有记忆以来未曾见过的，Dean5岁之前的样子。  
这也许是上天给予他的最好的补偿，那就是不再让他错过Dean人生中的所有时间。  
Sam经常用布满皱纹的手抚摸Dean的头发，动作里不带任何除了怜爱之外的意味。  
他可以确认的是，不管对方变成了什么样子，就算亲情变成爱情，又变成亲情，他也依然爱他，未曾停止。

和Dean一样，他也不再追寻这个故事的由来，而只知道对方会在10年内消失，他会被裹在襁褓里，在沉睡中失去自己的意识。  
而那对于一个老人来说，或许也正是自己将要离开的时候。

※※※

这个漫长的梦境结束于Sam71岁，Dean在他怀中的襁褓里无疾而终的瞬间。  
和Dean的意识一起消散的那一刻，Sam终于觉得自己真正醒来了。  
他曾经设想过会不会是这样，然而当Gabriel站在他的眼前，笑嘻嘻地看着他的时候，Sam还是忍不住想要将天使从那个躯壳里面拖出来，拽住他的脚在地上抡个几百遍。

“……这算什么？五分钟过完一生，当我们是在拍《盗梦空间》，一起坠入了Limbo吗？”Sam感到愤怒而又无力，因为梦中那种痛苦而又绝望的感觉依旧残留着，深刻而难以磨灭。  
“你总该明白，Dean到底是抱着什么样的心态和你在一起的。”天使大人故作严肃地说，“而你自己又是什么样的心情。再自欺欺人没什么意义，想想你在梦里都对Dean做了些什么吧！”  
Sam抱住脑袋，满心只想掐死面前这个天使，连叹息都发不出来。  
“……我知道。”其实，这些真的都不需要再提醒了，“我现在只后悔为什么在梦里没有把你给干掉。”  
“很可惜，当时就算干掉了我这个梦也不会结束。”Gabriel消失前说道：“在梦里品尝到的东西，只能由你自己去消化，那么好运。”

就在这时，Dean推门进来，而Sam唰地一下转向他，就像要在他身上看出一个洞来。  
“Dean？你怎么了？”Dean被自家弟弟看得全身发毛。  
“你也做了那个该死的天使给我们弄得那个该死的梦吗？”  
“……你说那个长得要命累得要死的梦？”Dean简直不想回忆自己在梦里有多么凄惨，准确来说，他和Sam都是。  
还有梦里被Sam毫无保留地爱着有多么令人全身发热不能自已——当然，这个撕烂了他的嘴也不会说。

然而，Sam却没有回答，只是走上前去，如同自己在梦里对他做的那样，深深吻住了他。

END


End file.
